Dream
by CrazieAuthor
Summary: inspired by chimp-bot video. Dan has a night mare that shakes him to the core afraid of losing everything only one can comfort him. warning: a dream of a fear of rejection and homophobia. not actual but believed to be there.


Short one-shot fic inspired by the newest Dan and Phil gaming video. Enjoy, and other fics will be updated soon J

Dan had been curled up sleeping on the couch, after a long day working what do you expect? He had fallen asleep next to Phil, his flat mate, best friend, and fiancé, while Phil just worked on something on his laptop. It was peaceful when Dan drifted off.

When he woke up he was in his bed he resisted opening his eyes figuring Phil must have carried him there in his sleep, and would eventually come to cuddle him later. But something was off, Dan could feel it. So he slowly flickered his eyes open and was greeted to his checkered bedspread, normal enough, in fact so normal Dan almost went back to sleep but then he noticed something out of place. Dan realized he was in another place another time even, he saw his old posters, his messy hamper, and his silly artwork on the wall. Dan woke with a start, he was in 2009. Quickly Dan dashed to the bathroom he looked in the mirror and was greeted to his face but younger.

He still had his baby fat, his shoulders hadn't broadened, he wasn't pale from the lack of sunlight he usually got, and his hair was so long. 'What's going on?' he asked himself' why am I here? It couldn't have been a lie… could it?'

Dan felt his heart breaking in the fact that all he had accomplished, all the people he'd met, and Phil, where a dream… but it had all felt so real, so real that he'd fallen in love with that life so real he wanted it back.

Dan went down the stairs to the kitchen, he saw his mom cooking," hi sweetie!" she chirped.

Dan suddenly thought to his realistic dream, him talking with his mom, telling her he was Bi. The engagement to Phil, her gallons of tears of happiness. Dan stumbled, his mother came running over.

"Sweetums you okay, you look like you saw a ghost!" she exclaimed in worry.

"I-I," he stuttered his mouth dry his entire life up to that point, a lie? But he loved his life.

Dan heard something on the news, he got up and turned up the TV," this morning in a tragic accident, Phillip Michael Lester from Manchester passed away."

That was it that was the final blow Dan collapsed, his mother flurried over asking a million questions.

"It was all a dream," Dan muttered tears streaking down his face at the loss of never getting to actually meet Phil. The man he'd fallen in love for, not just fallen for but tripped over a cliff for, was dead. And he never even met him. He'd not even gotten a chance to send a Skype message, by the looks of the calendar. It was even before he'd discovered the channel, it was late 2008.

"Daniel, honey what's wrong? Who is that boy do you know him?" his mom asked snapping him out of his thoughts.

"It was all a dream," Dan choked out," I- he was my best friend, we were-" Dan stopped.

"Sweetie, what happened, how'd you know him, he lived in Manchester," she asked in a soothing voice underplayed with confusion.

And then Dan was telling her the entire story, how he met Phil on the internet how they became friends, ended up moving in together, how Phil and him got famous, played games, how they started dating, wrote a book, went on tour, got engaged, all of it.

"You're Gay?" She asked him.

"Bi," he corrected.

Suddenly the air around him changed, it was charged with cold vicious energy, suddenly his sweet mother wasn't so sweet she turned on him her eyes cold and distant," Homosexuality is a sin," she hissed.

Dan scrambled backwards in shock and hurt, his mother slowly following him. He stumbled backwards crying through the hall to the front door he grasped the door knob turning it. Turning around he ran outside only to run into all of his high school bullies.

"Hey, Gaylord," the biggest one of them said pushing Dan back.

"Nice PJ's" one of the others teased him, Dan looked down to see he was wearing his high school musical pajama bottoms.

"Heard you babbling about some dream you had Howell," the first one sneered.

The bullies started flanking him taunting and teasing about things that he couldn't help, he put his hands on his ears and slid down the wall he was up against, chanting," No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Everything started spinning.

Dan bolted upright in his bed covered in sweat, tears down his face, it was just a dream.

"Dan?" Phil asked groggily, to his side," You alright, bear?"

Dan sighed in relief to hear Phil's voice, but what if this were a lie too? His paranoid mind wondered as his heart started racing.

"Dan? What's the matter?" Phil asked now sitting up and stroking Dan's back soothingly.

Dan choked on his tears, coughing he tried to explain the dream.

"Shh, love its okay, it was just a dream," Phil said now hugging him sideways, as he continued to soothingly stroke Dan's back.

"B-but it was so real," Dan stuttered.

"You're here, and it's real, bear. Your mom, isn't homophobic, remember? She's happy we're getting married and wants us to hurry up and adopt kids for her to spoil, remember?" Phil asked in a soothing voice.

Dan sniffed nodding, he hiccupped," I'm being stupid," he said rubbing his eyes clear with the palm of his hand.

"No," Phil said gently, taking Dan's hand from his face," you're not," Phil gently cupped Dan's face with his hand, stroking the tears from his cheek with his thumb," you're just scared, there's nothing wrong with that." He hugged Dan pressing the younger's face into his chest.

They sat there like that for a few minutes before Dan said," your too good to me, I-I don't deser-"

Phil cut him off kissing him gently, he pulled away their lips sticking briefly from the dried tears on Dan's lips. " _Now_ you're being stupid," Phil joked quietly," why wouldn't you deserve me? You're pretty amazing."

Dan laughed quietly," if anything you're the amazing one, Phil. You stuck with me even with the existential crisis's, and you calm me down. Why?"

"I love you, that's why, "Phil said hugging him tighter," and you are amazing, you're kind, funny, smart, you're stronger than you give yourself credit."

"But I can't even tell the world we're together! I'm too afraid to tell people!"

"Dan, it's not your fault, I know that you're not comfortable I understand that. Your just tired right now and upset with yourself," Phil took a breath," just go to sleep okay? We can talk in the morning."

"I don't think it can sleep," Dan said his voice muffled by Phil's shirt.

"Just try for me, Bear, okay?" Phil asked.

"Okay," Dan said.

Phil laid down, Dan's head on his chest, his arm wrapped around the younger male, as he began to softly trace patterns across Dan's skin. As Dan's heart beat slowed down, and he relaxed, he took in Phil's sent, and realized it's all going to be okay.


End file.
